In the field of automobile electronic control, air intake amount of an automobile engine is an important parameter affecting the idling issue. China is vast in territory, many regions are on the highlands, for example, such as Northwest Plateau, Yunnan-Guizhou Plateau, and Sichuan-Tibet Plateau, etc. Since air density decreases when altitude increases, to ensure a normal the automobile engine operation operates normally at different altitudes, the air intake amount of the working automobile engine needs to be adjusted based on the altitude correction coefficient. Therefore, the accuracy of the altitude correction coefficient is very critical.
At present, the altitude correction coefficient of an electronic control unit (ECU) may be acquired by means of modeling on a self-learning algorithm. However, due to lack of consideration of real time automobile driving conditions in the current algorithm, the altitude correction coefficient is inaccurate, resulting in an inaccurate air intake amount of the working automobile engine. Therefore, a method for acquiring the ECU altitude correction coefficient adapting taking in account of complicated real time automobile driving conditions is highly desired.